<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your(yer) eyes, your(yer) lips, your(yer) company by SilverMoonT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482967">your(yer) eyes, your(yer) lips, your(yer) company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT'>SilverMoonT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Suna's birthday, Third Year Miya Osamu, Third Year Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 04:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna knows his birthday is the ideal occasion to make a wish, but unlike others, his only wish is to stop making wishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your(yer) eyes, your(yer) lips, your(yer) company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>implied: atsukita</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So? You feelin' any different? Are ya okay? You need to lean on me because yer knees are weak and you will fall?"</p><p>Suna let out the ghost of a laugh as soon as he heard those words, and gently brushed Osamu's chest with his knuckles as if he was telling him to stop with all the nonsense questions. "I'm not even legal. My age only changed for one number. You are exaggerating." He expressed, again playing with the sleeves of his black sweater. "Besides, you are older than me," He continued, pointing at him with his index finger, "So you should be the one leaning on me."</p><p>"How disappointing. I thought you were gonna steal some sake from Kita-san." Osamu said at the same time Suna turned his head towards him when Osamu erased most of the space between them after choosing to rest his head on his shoulder. "Okay, but don't complain if my head weighs. I hafta take advantage of yer youth."</p><p>Suna laughed softly as he allowed Osamu’s greyish tufts to tickle his face until he decided to leave his head on his. The two were sitting side by side, now without any distance between them; with their legs stretched out, resting on the small rectangular table in front of them. Osamu continued with his hands in his hoodie's pocket as he watched Suna fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>"Sake?" Suna asked, "Kita-san lives with his grandmother, she doesn't have any sake."</p><p>"Didya forget last party? I'm pretty sure 'Tsumu stole some."</p><p>They were used to finding themselves like that, alone and side by side. Sometimes talking about the nonsense Atsumu did or wondering how it was that he and Kita hadn't yet finished their relationship even though the latter had already ended his time in Inarizaki; sometimes just enjoying each other's company. Most of the time they ended up being together because on certain occasions Kita insisted Atsumu to invite Osamu to eat at his house as well, since after all they were old teammates too and Kita was dating his twin; which ended up in Suna coming over too since Kita wanted to keep up with him and like that, Osamu could be with someone when Kita and Atsumu looked for their own space even if they weren't completely alone.</p><p>On that occasion they were alone again, that night because Kita had decided to offer his house taking advantage of his grandmother being with her friends so they could celebrate Suna's birthday. But unlike the rest of their teammates and those who had been until the previous year, they were the only ones outside the house, sitting in the long couch that was in front of a rectangular table, between two individual sofas. Kita always chose to leave couches outside if the weather helped and when he decided to invite people over so they could have the opportunity to look at the stars in the sky instead of the roof of the house if they wanted to.</p><p>"And he managed to keep Kita-san from speaking to him for a week." Suna reminded him.</p><p>Osamu allowed a smile to appear on his face when he felt the small movement Suna's body did when he let out a small chuckle.</p><p>Even if in a way it hadn't been convenient for anyone because Kita not talking to Atsumu had implicated his brother taking advantage of being captain to make everyone move more than usual in training just because he was in a bad mood, he still couldn't avoid laughing after remembering Atsumu watching the ceiling of the room they shared, asking aloud when Kita would answer his messages again, complaining because he believed Kita was being too harsh with the fact that he had taken some of the sake he had found at his house just because he was used to being there.</p><p>"You are a bad influence." Suna added.</p><p>"Me? Are ya including me?" Osamu stopped resting his head on his shoulder to watch him, and licked his lips thanks to the sudden closeness between his and Suna's face. He rested his arm on the back of the couch and moved a few centimeters away since he knew that otherwise he would fall into temptation. "I only drank water. Today too. I'm fully aware and alert of all my senses." He raised both hands innocently. "You are the bad influence here."</p><p>Suna raised both eyebrows before turning to him with his body after flexing his knees, brushing Osamu's thigh with them. "Me?" He placed one of his hands on his chest.</p><p>Osamu nodded. "I don't doubt that if you wanted to, Kita-san would give ya whatever ya want, anything." He said before glancing behind them.</p><p>The rest of the team was inside the house, talking with each other, laughing with relaxing music in the background. It was a rare sight, but cheerful; since even if the team had changed because now they were in their third year, those who had graduated the previous year had decided to maintain contact with them anyway; Kita even offering his house again so they could celebrate Suna's birthday.</p><p>Osamu again rested his gaze on him. "Everyone from the team. Everybody. You are the youngest, we care about you."</p><p>"We..." Suna repeated, looking at him. "Does that include you?" He asked, leaving one side of his head against the back of the couch, some strands of his hair brushing Osamu's arm.</p><p>"Well, I'm part of the team, right?"</p><p>One of the corners of Suna's mouth lifted.</p><p>"We spoil you a lot, you hafta accept it." Osamu continued.</p><p>"Spoil me? Suna held a sideways smile, "You don't do that."</p><p>"Don't I?" Osamu raised both eyebrows. "I let you be the vice-captain."</p><p>"You let me?" Suna bit his lower lip as he smiled. "You didn't let me. You just didn't want to spend more time with your brother, so you made the rest of the team choose me."</p><p>"I live with him, I already spend too much time with him. But hey, that's fine, just for this time I'll let you win." Suna narrowed his eyes when he heard him. "It wasn't to spoil ya. You deserved it. Yer serious and calm, and we needed, still need, someone like that to balance my brother's thoughts and attitude."</p><p>"I’m pretty sure you just described yourself."</p><p>"But you know what's the difference between you and me?" Osamu asked him, bringing his face close to his.</p><p>Instantly Suna's eyes landed on his lips, but he quickly looked at him again to copy him and eliminate the distance between then even more. "What?"</p><p>Osamu already knew the answer, but he chose to remain silent for a few seconds to take advantage of the closeness to watch him, admiring the way Suna narrowed his eyes because he didn’t trust the words he would say, since even if most of their friends used to say they were the quietest of the team, they knew how ironic and sarcastic they could be.</p><p>"You have more patience." He finally replied, and parted away again.</p><p>Suna raised an eyebrow. "I'm not his twin, that's the difference."</p><p>"The real difference is, that with you being the youngest, you even make 'Tsumu have a soft spot for you."</p><p>They looked at each other. Osamu along with an entertained smile while Suna shook his head.</p><p>They had been alone for a while, since although both were glad to see the people who had previously belonged to the team, neither liked parties even if it were only a few known people and not something big. But they preferred being as they used to, pretending that no one else existed besides them; on that occasion with soft background music and enjoying each other's company.</p><p>They were glad to see themselves out of class and training. They were used to doing so, since just as sometimes they spent their afternoons studying together or just hanging out, that night was one of the few occasions they had the chance to see each other wearing something more than their uniform or sport clothes; because while Osamu wore black sneakers, a ripped jean of the same color and a blue oversized hoodie, Suna was wearing black boots, white skinny jeans, and a black sweater that both the boy next to him and Atsumu had gifted him that night.</p><p>"Yer the baby of the team." Osamu added.</p><p>Suna rolled his eyes. "Literally, this is our last year. I'm not the baby of the team anymore."</p><p>"Ha, you just accepted you were one then." Osamu touched the tip of Suna's nose with his index finger and Suna wrinkled his nose.</p><p>"A baby you say," Suna expressed, and Osamu nodded. "Well then, I'll go to sleep." He said, and proceeded to rest the palms of his hands on the back of the couch to then leave his head on them and close his eyes to pretend he was sleeping after deepening his breathing on purpose.</p><p>The giggle Osamu let out when he saw him, slowly turned into a small smile that settled on his face once he kept looking at Suna. 

</p><p>He was pretty. He couldn't deny it. No one could deny it.</p><p>His facial features were graceful and delicate as well as sharp and defined. The black sweater he was wearing made the paleness of his skin stand out even more, and although he had some of his fingers bandaged thanks to all the practice and blocks he did, Osamu could assure that his skin was the softest, since in addition several times he had been the one to bandage those fingers himself. Suna was a pleasant sight for anyone, and for the same reason he believed that everyone on the team had a special place for him, not just because of his age.</p><p>He knew it better than anyone else.</p><p>"Hey, stop pretending yer asleep," Osamu poked his thigh with his index finger. "I don't need my brother thinkin' he can mock me by telling me I'm a boring person because you fall asleep when you are with me."</p><p>Suna let out a giggle as soon as he heard him, and again allowed his golden gaze to be evident after opening his eyes. "You're not boring, don't worry," He assured him, and Osamu smiled at him.</p><p>They were already used to being alone, since one way or another when they were surrounded by other people, they ended up looking for each other to separate themselves and create their own underworld after talking to each other and focusing just on each other, whether it was at the end of the training or when the team went out for lunch to celebrate a practice match, as well as when they headed towards other schools on bus. They sat side by side, or walked at the end of the group, sometimes speaking, sometimes without needing to cross words with each other.</p><p>"A relief, because we still have a few months left together." Osamu said, bringing a hand to his heart to exaggerate the drama of his words.</p><p>Suna raised both eyebrows. "So that means I'm boring because you only plan to talk to me until we graduate. Ouch." He decided to copy him by leaving a hand on his own chest. "You could at least have waited a few more hours to tell me, not on my birthday."</p><p>"We will only be teammates until we graduate, right?"</p><p>Osamu chose to rest his cheek on his arm to pretend his hand was an interesting sigh. A little pout decorated his expression and his gaze seemed somewhat lost. Suna continued with his head against the couch, Osamu's face was a little higher than his. He bit his lower lip, and finally decided to bring his hand to his face to poke Osamu's cheek with his finger.</p><p>"You sure know how to lift my mood on my birthday." He said with a small smile on his side, since what he least wanted to think about was the time they had left in Inarizaki. "Yes, you're right, teammates just for a few more months. But you are telling me this will be my last birthday with you?"</p><p>"Of course not, someone has to remind ya of the baby you are."</p><p>Osamu held a small smile as Suna copied his gesture before rolling his eyes. It wasn't the first time they talked about graduation approaching and therefore the end of their lives in high school, since just as Osamu had said, only a few months were left for them to enjoy being third years before their surroundings changed. They would no longer be teammates as well as classmates, they would have to face different changes, and just as Suna already knew Osamu didn't want to continue playing volleyball once he ended high school, Osamu knew Suna still considered volleyball as an option.</p><p>"I'm seventeen." Suna said, raising his chin.</p><p>"Dancing queen."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Young and sweet—"</p><p>"You are not singing that song, ri—"</p><p>"Only seventeen." Osamu sang between laughs, and laughed even more when Suna bit his lower lip at the same time he gently hit his chest with the palms of his hands to tell him to stop, but Osamu took advantage of that gesture to take his hands with his and then surround his shoulders with one arm to attract Suna towards him and make the distance between them continue to decrease after he laid him down on the sofa, making his head and part of his torso end up on his lap while he left his other hand at the side of his waist.</p><p>Once again their faces were completely close when Osamu leaned toward him. Suna's palms on his chest turned into soft fists at the same time he swallowed when he couldn't help but to lower his eyes to Osamu's lips, who at that moment decided to speak because he knew that otherwise his lips would do something else; something braver, more passionate.</p><p>"Feel the beat from the tambourine." He sang in a lower tone of voice.</p><p>It wasn't necessary. It was just the two of them.</p><p>With his eyes Suna followed the words Osamu expressed with his mouth, and hoped that Osamu believed that the heat he felt on his face was due to the sudden closeness they had established considering they were surrounded by the winter weather, the warm feeling they had created contrasting with the cold environment; instead of thinking that the slight blush on his cheeks was due to the fact that he hadn't expected him to reduce the distance between them like that.</p><p>The arm around his shoulders. The hand on his waist.</p><p>Suna only crossed his eyes with Osamu's when he raised both eyebrows as he smiled, and he rolled his eyes before releasing a slight sigh.</p><p>"Oh yeah." He sang without any motivation.</p><p>He wanted to laugh when Osamu did it after listening to him, but he only smiled, because although he liked the moments when they were like this, he didn't want his hopes to reach the sky just because Osamu sought to reduce the distance between them. Whenever they were sitting side by side, their shoulders brushed, and sometimes he had caught him watching him in class. But nothing had ever happened. They had become a ping pong of soft caresses and small moments of closeness. Suna could remember them all, but he wanted something more to be there whenever he thought of the all the time he shared with Osamu.</p><p>"No matter your age, I'm older than you, so I'll continue spoiling ya." Osamu assured him, and Suna crossed his arms to pretend he was offended. "Don't react like that, you'll thank me."</p><p>Suna lifted one of his eyebrows as he tilted his head, but soon followed Osamu with his gaze when he stopped holding his hands on different parts of his body to lean to his side, seeming to be looking for something behind the armrest of the sofa, and took the small black gift bag he had left there. Suna separated from him after resting his hand on Osamu's thigh to give himself strength and sit on his knees beside him.</p><p>He placed his gaze between him and the bag. "You already gave me a present." He said.</p><p>Osamu shrugged. "That was from 'Tsumu and me. This is one is just mine. Accept it, I know you'll like it." He added, leaving the bag on Suna's lap.</p><p>Suna held a small smile when he heard him. "What is it?" He asked holding the gift bag, "Something that will let me skip training?"</p><p>Osamu let out a fake laugh. "You know you like training."</p><p>"Sometimes." Suna chose to say before dedicating him a smile.</p><p>Osamu lowered his eyes to the gift bag to tell him to open it, and Suna threw him a last glance before finally focusing on the gift as Osamu settled back after stretching his arm over the back of the sofa.</p><p>Suna unwrapped the blue paper from the gift bag without any hurry, and held three different eyeliners before he allowed an entertained smile to appear on his face to then look up to see Osamu and find him with a similar smile on his face.</p><p>"You like it? I thought it was a good gift, I mean, I know you use that sometimes... the black eyeliner." Osamu pointed to his own eyes.</p><p>He had asked his mother for help to buy them since he hadn't wanted to give him a gift without knowing what it was, and after all the time he was used to spending with Suna, he had noticed that sometimes he chose to sharpen the golden of eyes after decorating his upper eyelid with a thin black line.</p><p>Osamu liked Suna's eyes. He did more than that, he felt like sighing every time he met the golden of his gaze. They were sharp yet delicate, sometimes droopy when he was tired, sometimes accompanied with little sparks when he did a good block. They were always there when he turned around in class or needed an accomplice look. He noticed the way Suna opened or narrowed them when he read or blocked the opposing players, as well as he glimpsed the way the golden of it seemed to be decorated with an interesting glow every time they faced each other when they held practice games between them or blocking exercises.</p><p>"Yes, I like it." Suna assured him looking at him, "Thank you."</p><p>Osamu also liked it when Suna's eyes complemented his words, since when he smiled the corners of them wrinkled, and there seemed to be no hint of dishonesty in them.</p><p>Suna let a small smile to appear on his face when he spotted Osamu holding the same gesture, since every time he watched him having a calm smile or a quiet expression, he remembered why, unlike all the other people who fell for Atsumu by just looking at him, he had fallen in love with the other twin. Osamu was like him, he didn't add unnecessary words, with him silence was a comfortable thing, and he knew that he wouldn't find anyone who, when asked what his favorite food was, simply answered food.</p><p>He had chosen to accept Osamu's idea for both of them to stop being with the others, since for him, there was nothing better than spending his time with him, beyond training and school. The talks between them were always calm, he felt that seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours, that time didn't pass fast or slow, just passed. Being with Osamu wasn't a raindrop hitting the glass of the window to then end up at the edge, but sliding down the glass without any chosen path. It wasn't like witnessing the worst of the storms or the sunniest day, but the tranquility of a rainy Sunday, with the soft noise of the background rain.</p><p>Suna glanced over the back of the sofa to see that everyone was still distracted, talking and enjoying the night, and then lowered his eyes. Mixed signals, a cocktail of emotions and feelings. He knew that Osamu liked food and he felt that this was his particular menu every time he was with him. He liked him, and now that the end of their time in Inarizaki would finally become a reality soon, he didn’t want his memories with him to be made of simple crumbs he had been accumulating since he had realized he wanted something more than a friendship with him.</p><p>Sometimes life was going to a new restaurant and had enough courage to ask for an unknown dish, brave enough to try something different and then think about the result that would leave in his mouth. Suna knew that sometimes his way of stopping the other players wasn’t by reading their blocks, but by simply choosing to move to one side of the court to stop them. He no longer wanted to read situations or look for second intentions, he didn’t want to think about possibilities or ask unnecessary questions.</p><p>Osamu looked at him when Suna did, and continued with his eyes on him once Suna again decided to establish physical contact between them after sitting on his lap, leaving his knees at the sides of his legs.</p><p>Suna saw the way Osamu's eyes widened for a second to the come back to normal, and held a small smile on his face when instead of moving away from him because he had misinterpreted the relationship between them, Osamu stopped doubting to finally rest his hands on his waist. Suna held the three eyeliners between them. "Choose one." He said.</p><p>Osamu lowered his gaze between them. He had given him a black one, one of gold glitters and a white one; and he chose the last one. Suna left the other two in the gift bag to then leave it on the floor, and Osamu raised an eyebrow when Suna again held the eyeliner between them.</p><p>"Wanna help me?"</p><p>"Me?" Osamu asked him, widening his eyes.</p><p>"You did see me doing it sometimes."</p><p>Osamu watched him, knowing he had certainly had the opportunity to see him applying makeup on his eyes before classes began, or before they went along with Atsumu to Kita's house. But at that moment he raised his hands.</p><p>"I don't know how to do it and I wouldn't want to ruin yer..." He stopped himself from speaking, but decided that if he really didn't want a strange sensation to press his chest every time he stopped being with Suna, then he had to be honest. "To ruin yer... your... pretty face."</p><p>It had only been a word, but the indicated one for Suna to smile.</p><p>"Do you have your phone with you?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Osamu looked down at his jeans to indicate that his phone was there. At no time did Suna stop looking at him as he brought his fingers to one of his jean's front pockets, both knowing that his hand was in a dangerous area. But Suna finally stopped looking at him to hold his phone.</p><p>"Hold it like this."</p><p>Suna opened the camera of Osamu's phone and then held it in front of him horizontally, at the same height as Osamu's face, who brought his hands to his phone to hold it, his fingers brushing Suna's in the process, who finally stopped holding it to open the eyeliner and first draw a small line on his hand to then bring it close to his face. He left one of his fingers near his eye as he closed it, focusing on looking at the phone to check that he was drawing the white line on his upper eyelid in the right way. He was used to doing it, he felt he already could do it with his eyes closed, but he wasn't used to Osamu's face being completely close to his while he did it. He hoped that his hands wouldn't betray him so he wouldn't tremble and therefore his makeup went wrong in the process.</p><p>Osamu took the opportunity to look at him, noticing the way Suna's facial features remained somewhat tensed and still so his fingers wouldn't trace the wrong path for the eyeliner. He stayed calm, with his attention on the action he was carrying out. He travelled his face with his eyes until they fell on his lips, the same ones forming a barely divisible line that added more concentration to his expression. But his eyes met Suna's again as soon as he looked at him, and Suna gave him a small smile before looking at the camera to blink a few times and begin with his other eye.</p><p>He felt confused, somewhat lost. He was ready to finish high school and start a new path, the memory of volleyball following him but not being his main focus, but at the same time he wanted to continue being surrounded by familiar people and known environments, with his teammates and the tranquility and the chaos they offered him. He wanted to continue using classes as an excuse to study with Suna, just as he also wanted to keep coming back from training with him by his side, both pretending to ignore Atsumu or mocking him. He wanted to keep having Suna in his life, he didn't want to lose him.</p><p>Suna raised his chin as he looked at the phone for a few seconds to check he hadn't made any mistake like all the other times when he decided to decorate his face with a little makeup, and then looked down to close the eyeliner. Osamu's eyes immediately settled on him after he kept his phone in his pocket, and their eyes once again met when Suna looked up.</p><p>"Looks good?" Suna closed his eyes for a few seconds so he could see the details.</p><p>Osamu let out a sigh, and nodded when Suna opened his eyes again.</p><p>The gift had definitely been a good decision. The white line above his eyes highlighted the golden hue of those and gave him an even more interesting look as the makeup seemed to surrounded what appeared to be his natural black eyeliner.</p><p>Osamu didn't want that to end. He wanted to continue having the opportunity to see Suna treating himself as a work of art that added a few more details to his own self to be the most dazzling piece of the museum. He wanted to keep having him as his favorite company, neglecting the cold air around them because he could feel his cheeks burning as well as a warm sensation that appeared on his chest every time he and Suna maintained physical contact, and more now since it had become permanent because Suna continued on his lap.</p><p>"Beautiful." Osamu expressed.</p><p>If he liked Suna so much, it was time for him to tell him the truth instead of just thinking about doing so.</p><p>Suna held a small smile. "I know, right? That's why I like using eyeliner."</p><p>"No." Suna lowered his eyes to the eyeliner when Osamu took it to toss it into the gift bag to then take his hands with his own. He intercalated his gaze between them and Osamu until they looked at each other. "Yer beautiful."</p><p>Osamu didn't doubt Suna was used to hearing those words on a daily basis, since although Atsumu was the one who received the most compliments when Inarizaki's cheer squad encouraged them with their songs, and since he had become captain, girls walked behind him all the time, some glances drifted towards Suna from time to time. Some people turned when he was the one walking down the halls, or when he crossed the door of the class first hour in the morning.</p><p>And it was true, Suna was to used it, Osamu had even been present when he rejected a girl who had confessed to him once. Even his relatives had told him several times that he would probably have no problem finding someone to be with thanks to his facial features and calm personality, but the fact that Osamu had been the one to mention those words without a doubt, managed to make him swallow with difficulty.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak but a noise interrupted him, and he took his eyes off Osamu to rest them on the sliding door that separated the house from the place where they were, to find Atsumu with his best annoying smile and greeting him with one hand. Suna glared at him knowing the other was aware he had ruined the moment, but his expression softened when he saw Kita tugging at Atsumu's t-shirt to pull him back and then choose to close the doors to give them more privacy, not without giving him a small smile before; one to which Suna reacted in the same way, since if there was someone who understood how striking it was to be in love with one of the Miya twins, it was him.</p><p>"That was the idiot of my brother, am I right?" Osamu asked.</p><p>"Yes, but Kita-san already took care of him," Suna replied, although Osamu had guessed the same thing since after closing the door, the light that had accompanied them so far had disappeared, so now they counted with an even darker environment. "As always." He added before focusing on him again.</p><p>Suna again slid his eyes to their hands, their fingers still intertwined. He bit his lower lip, knowing that his nerves for being with Osamu like that were struggling with the courage that had led him to be on his lap. A smile searched its way on his face when Osamu caressed the back of his hand with his thumb, and Suna looked up for his eyes to meet Osamu's.</p><p>"Do you really mean it?" He asked him. "Me, being beautiful."</p><p>Osamu nodded, a lazy smile decorating his face.</p><p>"Osamu." Suna added.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Suna chose to release his hands from his to surround his neck with his arms, and stared at him at the same time Osamu rested his hands at the sides of his waist. The distance between their faces again had been reduced, but now they weren't afraid of everything that could happen because of it.</p><p>"I don't want this to be my last birthday with you." Suna whispered.</p><p>Not because it was a secret and he didn't want anyone to find out about it, since they were in their own world and it was just the two of them, but because expressing those words along with that low tone of voice implied a desire, a request which true meaning Suna hoped Osamu would understand. He knew he was supposed to make a wish because it was his birthday, but he was tired of making wishes.</p><p>"I have one condition." Osamu said, their lips brushing. Suna nodded. "You don't hafta let me spoil you, you hafta let me take care of ya."</p><p>Suna smiled, thinking about the irony of the situation. Osamu had just made a wish. "Take care of me then." Suna whispered, and immediately his words were fulfilled as soon as Osamu finished erasing all traces of distance between them after joining his lips to his.</p><p>None of them remembered how many times they had imagined that scene, either when they were stretching together before and after training, watching the ceiling of their rooms after they had ended a combo of messages between them, or when they were together, forcing themselves to look at each other instead of sliding their eyes towards their respective lips. They didn't know how it had happened, why or when they had fallen in love with each other to know that being teammates wasn't the only thing they wanted to be.</p><p>Osamu pulled him even closer to him after surrounding his waist with his arms as Suna dipped his fingers into his gray tufts, both allowing their lips to continue tasting what thoughts becoming true felt like, expressing through the union of their mouths the accumulation of all the previous and small demonstrations of physical contact. The fabric of their clothes brushed just like their chests. They kissed, the murmur and the background music being completely forgotten to yield the spot to the beating of their hearts, their fast rhythm manifesting themselves in the form of a slight blush on their cheeks after establishing that kind of closeness and intimacy.</p><p>Osamu brought his hands to Suna's face to finally break apart from him. Their chests rose and fell in the same way as they tried to recover the air they had lost after keeping their mouths busy, discovering how expressing feelings free of any doubt felt like. Suna lowered his hands to his chest and Osamu made him a small caress on his cheek with his thumb, having the possibility to check with his own fingers how soft his skin was as he had thought.</p><p>Their lips remained within a millimeter of brushing again, and Suna bit his lip at the same time he smiled when Osamu outlined the edge of his mouth with his thumb.</p><p>"Happy birthday." Osamu expressed looking at him. "Make a wish."</p><p>As he had always been able to glimpse, Suna's eyes were accompanied by a special glow when he was more than happy.</p><p>"I don't need to." Suna repeated along with his widest smile, "I really don't need to." He said before kissing him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>